I Still Love You
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Draco Malfoy thinks Harry Potter is dead but while paying his respects everyone learns something new.


**_I Still Love You_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter_**

**_Summary- Draco Malfoy thinks Harry Potter is dead but while paying his respects everyone learns something new._**

The wind moved the branches on the tree just ever so slightly causing flakes of snow to fall, a layer of snow was already present on the ground. Fresh foot prints lead over a hill to where a young platinum blond stood, his hand slowly brushed the snow off the name that was craved into the stone. 'Harry James Potter' Laying on the white covered grass were fresh flowers.

"Ferret what the hell are you doing here?" Ron Weasley hissed when he caught sight of the blond. Draco Malfoy shrugged refusing to turn around and face him

"None of your business Weasley." His voice was soft but had a slight edge.

"Like hell it's not my business, you have no right to be here." Ron argued.

"Just piss off Weasley." Draco retorted still not facing him

"Ronald, go back to the Burrow." Draco vaguely recognized the voice of Hermione Granger.

"Hermione..." Ron started to whine

"Go." She cut him off with a stern look, Ron muttered something under his breathe before Disapparating,

"What are you doing here, Draco?" Hermione asked when she stopped beside him. She looked him over, he was a little taller not much and a lot skinner, his hair had grown but was still well kept.

"Thought I should pay my respects." The two stood in silence for a minute before Hermione let out a loud gasp.

"Who is that?" She asked pointing to the baby wrapped up in a white fluffy blanket currently resting in his arms.

"My daughter." Hermione took a closer look at the baby, she was adorable. She had jet black hair and dark silver eyes, her skin was pale much like Draco's.

"She is so cute. What's her name?"

"Starla Cassie Malfoy." Draco said for the first time looking up at Hermione.

"Who's her mother?" Draco looked back down towards the gravestone that stood before them

"She doesn't have one." Hermione followed his line of vision and gasped.

"She's.. oh my God."Hermione whispered after putting two and two together.

"Yeah."

"How old is she?"

"11 months. She was born premature." Draco said while staring at his daughter, she had her eyes focused on him. "Granger- or should I say Weasley?"

"Actually it's Zabini." Hermione smiled

"Zabini as in Blaise. You and Blaise?"

"Yeah, we've been married 7 months."

"Wow. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Anyways, how did he die?" The question caught Hermione off guard.

"How did Harry die?" Draco nodded his head, Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Come with me." She held her hand to Draco who took it, he immediately could sense them Dissaparating. When they landed Draco found them in front of the Burrow. Hermione grabbed his arm and guided him inside the old house.

"Hermione dear is everything okay?" Molly Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Yes everything was fine." Molly came out of the kitchen and dropped the wood spoon she was holding.

"What is going on?" Molly asked the two.

"Nothing. Mrs. Weasley can you get everyone downstairs?"

"Sure dear. You want _everyone_?" Draco watched the two of them

"Yes. Thank you." Molly turned around and went to go and collect everyone.

"Take a seat." Hermione took a seat herself and Draco sat down beside her and carefully unwrapped Starla to reveal her blue jeans and a bright yellow long sleeve shirt from her blanket and jacket, Draco smiled at her and stood her up in his lap, she smiled happily and clapped her hands. A few minute later Draco noticed, Ron and Ginny along with the twins all come downstairs, Arthur entered the house from the front door, the all stared at Draco before taking their seats. Seconds later the last person entered the room and Draco almost fainted at the sight of him.

"Harry." Draco whispered before bolting up from his chair, his daughter scream and the sudden movement, Draco reacted immediately and calmed her down. He calmly bounced her on his hip, while watching Harry, who had taken a seat at the table. Molly came over to the table with some little snacks and took her own seat. Draco eventually sat down and waited for someone to explain.

"I'm not dead." Harry said getting straight to the point

"Really?" Draco asked sarcastically

"After Harry had successfully defeated Voldemort, we had to fake his death. A: to get out the publicity. B: some people wanted revenge for Voldemort death." Hermione explained, after Harry had gone slightly pale after taking a look at the girl in Draco's lap. Just as Harry was gonna asked about her, the fire place came to life and Blaise Zabini came out, he walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Draco, your not dead." Draco got up and hugged his best friend since childhood. "What are you doing here?"

"I was paying my respect, then your wife show up and dragged me back here, only to find out he's not dead." Blaise nodded and slung his arm over his friend's shoulder before guiding him back to the table, Hermione stood up and grave Blaise a kiss, when they broke apart he sat down on her empty chair and pulled her into his lap.

"Is that your daughter?" Blaise asked nodding to the little girl that was standing in Draco's lap but resting her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, this is Starla Cassie Malfoy. She's 11 months old."

"She is very small for her age." Molly noted

"She was born premature." Molly nodded her head.

"I can't wait to be a grand mother to Ginny and Harry's baby, in seven months." Molly said while hugging Ginny.

"Ginny's not pregnant." Draco announced everyone turned their attention to him

"What?" Ron asked

"She's not pregnant."

"How would you know?"

"Because first she doesn't look like shit, when your two months pregnant you feel and look like shit. And you constantly throw up. Second she doesn't have that pregnant glow. Hermione on the other hand is pregnant."

"What?" Blaise asked while loosening his grip on Hermione.

"How did you know?" She asked shocked

"I can see through your concealment charms."

"Your really pregnant?" Blaise asked looking at Hermione's stomach

"Yeah . I found out the other day and then I forgot to tell you." She and Blaise kissed. Draco gently rubbed his daughter's back, the Weasley's plus Harry were are looking at Ginny waiting for an explanation.

"What?" Ginny asked them annoyed with their staring

"Are you pregnant or not?" Harry asked

"No." She said before turning her attention to her nails, Harry stood up and slammed his chair into table before storming out of the room, Starla tightened her grip on Draco's shirt that she had been holding.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked looking at her family members they all stared back, looking at her as if she had grown two heads, Ginny shrugged and left the house.

"Draco you and Starla are more than welcome to spend a few days here if you would like." Molly informed him before going back to her baking.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Draco replied before smiling down at Starla sleeping face. He sighed and stood up and asked where he was staying. Mr. Weasley gave him the directions before he head off to the Ministry of Magic. Draco made his way up the stairs, going as quietly as possible in hopes of not waking Starla.

"You don't get it Hermione I should have been there." Draco stopped and listened to the voices inside on of the rooms.

"Yes I know Harry and I understand but you never knew. And that's what Dumbledore had wanted."

"What about what I want? What about my decisions?"

"I don't know."

"He shouldn't have had to go through all of it alone. I should've been with him."

"Be there now. Be apart of her life, talk about it with Draco." Draco sighed before continuing his way to his room. Inside was a bed and a crib by the window, it had a dresser and a couple of posters on the wall. Draco place the sleeping Starla in the crib and laid down himself. He fell in a dark peaceful sleep in minutes.

Draco woke up a while later to the voice of someone trying to calm down the screaming Starla. Draco sat up in the bed and rubbed his face before looking to see Harry standing there trying to sooth her.

"She probably had a bad dream. Here give her to me." Draco said while stretching his arms out toward his baby, Harry handed her over and sat on the edge of the bed watching as Draco calmed her down almost instantly.

"She beautiful." Harry whispered.

"Yeah she is. What time is it?"

"A little after midnight."

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I haven't really slept since the war." Harry replied while stroking the now sleeping babies cheek.

"I want you to be apart of her life." Draco said as he watched Harry take her and place her back in the crib.

"Really?" He was grinning like a little boy in a candy shop

"If you want. I know you never got the chance, maybe you can make up for it."

"I would really like that."

"Good. Just so you, I really did want to tell you."

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked while taking his spot on the bed again

"Just before we left for left for summer after sixth year, I was constantly sick. I went to see Madame Pomfrey and she said I was pregnant. I ignored her thinking she was playing a joke, over summer I stopped being sick and everything was perfect. When we returned for seventh year everything beside the whole war was fine, but during winter break, I had collapsed while talking with Severus he of course took me too see Madame Pomfrey and she once again said I was pregnant. I told her to stop playing that joke but Severus told me male wizards could get pregnant. She told me I was almost 7 months pregnant and I had no clue. Apparently according to Dumbledore Starla had cast a protection spell which kept her hidden. Well anyways Dumbledore had been called and he asked who the father was I said it was you and he told me I had to leave, I never got a chance to object before he apparated us away. He spent me my graduation papers a couple of weeks later and told me to stay hidden until the war was over. "

"Why did you come back sooner?" Harry asked after taking a couple of minutes to accept everything

"I thought you were dead." Draco said simply

"I'm not."

"I know."

"I still love you."

"I know and I love you too." Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Harry smiled and kissed him. The perfect moment was interrupted by a loud cry coming from the crib. Draco crawled out of the bed and went over to get her, he brought her back to the bed and laid her down in-between Harry and himself. The three spent the rest of the night like an actual family for the first time. Everything was prefect.


End file.
